Gedanken der Dunkelheit
by Llynya
Summary: Einfach deprimierend!


1 Ich war/bin grad sehr deprimiert, hab meinen GefÃ¼hlen einfach freien Lauf gelassen. Manchmal hilft das Schreiben einfach, mit GefÃ¼hlen fertig zuwerden. Ich denke nicht das es gut ist. Aber in Serverus Snape sehe ich einfach einen Menschen mit dem ich mich gut vergleichen kann... Gedanken der Dunkelheit... Gedanken der Finsternis... manchmal auch meine...  
  
2  
  
3 Gedanken der Dunkelheit  
  
  
  
Ich weiÃŸ nicht warum ich nicht schon lÃ¤ngst Tod bin. In meinem Leben gibt es so viel, so viele Situationen vom Tod.... ich hÃ¤tte eigentlich schon lÃ¤ngst Tod sein mÃ¼ssen... dank mir mussten schon viele sterben... eigentlich immer qualvoll... erst hatte ich spaÃŸ am TÃ¶ten... aber irgendwann hat es einfach aufgehÃ¶rt... ich bin Spion geworden, hab viele leben gerettet... aber auch so viele verwirkt... ich weiÃŸ nicht was ich machen soll... gibt es Ã¼berhaupt noch Grund zum leben? Warum sollte ich nicht einfach aus nem Fenster springen, oder mich vergiften? Ich weiÃŸ es nicht. Ich weiÃŸ nicht wieso ich nicht Tod bin, oder mich noch nicht selber umgebracht habe. Es gibt schlieÃŸlich kaum Menschen die mich mÃ¶gen... kaum.... vielleicht sogar niemand... ich glaube Dumbledore braucht mich nur... als Spion... vielleicht benutzt er mich nur? Ich weiÃŸ es nicht... aber in diesen... diesen vielen Jahren habe ich gelernt niemandem zu vertrauen... und ich werde es auch nie mehr tun... das weiÃŸ ich, denn sonst wÃ¤re das mein Tod. Wenn ich nicht so frÃ¼h gelernt hÃ¤tte niemandem zu vertrauen, wÃ¤re ich wirklich schon Tod. Aber wÃ¤re das denn nicht besser? Ich weiÃŸ es nicht. Wem nÃ¼tze ich denn noch Ã¼berhaupt? Dumbledore? Der Welt? Dem Recht? HA! Soll ich jetzt lachen oder was? Spionieren kann genauso gut jemand anders... ich bin ersetzbar... im Gegensatz zu anderen, Dumbledore, oder... Harry Potter... dieses Wunderkind! Es ist war, sein Vater hat mir mein Leben gerettet, dafÃ¼r aber ich schon mehrmals auch Harrys. Ich will es nicht sagen. Aber ich bin glaub ich sogar etwas neidisch auf ihn, selbst auf dieses Schlammblut Granger oder diesen armen Wurm Weasley, ja, ich denke sogar auf diesen Versager Neville Longbottom. Sie haben Freunde... ich meine richtige Freunde... sie haben wÃ¤rme... sie haben jemanden dem sie alles erzÃ¤hlen kÃ¶nnen, und nun... ich? Ich nicht. Ich hab mein Los gezogen. Das Los der Dunkelheit, Verzweiflung, des Todes! Tja, ich denke einer musste es ziehen... und dieser einer bin nun mal ich... ich weiÃŸ gar nicht wie ich das alle durchstehe... soll ich mich umbringen? Ich wÃ¤re ein Egoist. Aber wer ist das denn nicht? Ich denke jeder ist ein Egoist. Das ist doch klar. Sonst wÃ¼rde es keine reichen geben, keine die alleine sein mÃ¼ssen... soll ich die Welt verlassen? Komm ich dann in die HÃ¶lle? Gibt es so was Ã¼berhaupt? Ich weiÃŸ es nicht... vielleicht werde ich nie erfahren was Ã¼berhaupt Liebe ist... das ist mir aber egal. Was bringt schon Liebe? Was bringt das? Liebe macht Schwach! Aber... ich weiÃŸ nicht, ich glaube in diesem Punkt will ich Schwach sein. Ich weiÃŸ gar nicht was ich hier alles rede. Ich denke ich bin einfach nur ein jÃ¤mmerlicher Idiot. Ein Idiot wie jeder hier auf diesem Planeten. Was nÃ¼tzt das Leben? Eigentlich bringt es nur Schmerz... Schmerz und Tod. Ich verfluche den Gott der dies alles geschaffen hat, ich verfluche meine Eltern, weil es deren Schuld ist das ich Ã¼berhaupt hier bin. Ich will weg... einfach weg... weg von hier, weg von dieser ganzen vermaledeiten Welt! Einfach abhauen... ja... ich mÃ¶chte Tod sein, wieso ist es anderen vergÃ¶nnt und mir nicht? Wieso kriegen andere all das was ich will... und ich? Ich kriege gar nichts, ich bin doch nur ein jÃ¤mmerlicher, kleiner Idiot. Ich glaube ich muss mich wirklich von dieser Welt verabschieden, was bringt es mir denn schon hier herumzuirren, hier und da ein Leben zu retten und ein paar andere auszulÃ¶schen. Das kann jeder andere auf. Einfach deprimierend. Ich gehe zum Astronomieturm, meinem Lieblingsplatz. Dort bin ich immer wenn ich allein sein will. Bald werden meine Leiden vorbei sein... entgÃ¼ltig... ja... ich blicke hinunter... es ist schwarze, tiefe Nacht. Eine Nacht wie jeder andere. Ein LÃ¤cheln umspielt meine Lippen... endlich frei... ich stÃ¼rze mich herab... der Wind peitscht durch meine langen schwarzen haare. Ich fÃ¼hle nichts mehr... Serverus Snape hat endlich sein Werk vollbracht!  
  
  
  
Lasst mich allein.  
  
Ich war es immer...  
  
Und werde es auch immer sein...  
  
Geht einfach alle weg...  
  
Weg von mir...  
  
Tja, ihr versucht vielleicht noch irgendeinen Nutzen aus mir zu ziehen.  
  
Das ist mir egal.  
  
Ihr seit zu spÃ¤t.  
  
Ich bin nun fÃ¼r euch unerreichbar.  
  
Ihr seid die Verlierer...  
  
Dieses eine mal habe ich nicht verloren...  
  
Dieses eine mal...  
  
Tja... so spielt das Leben....  
  
Oder auch der Tod.... 


End file.
